Gold Band Fleet
The Gold Band Fleet are a new fleet of tugs in the port. They are owned by Cpt. Gold. Quite recently, the Criminal Fleet tried to bribe them into competing with the Star Tugs. This allowed the Z-Stacks to get the upper hand, but also start an investigation about this strange circumstance. Eventually, Ten Cents found that Big Al was behind this, and had him arrested. The Star Fleet and the Gold Band fleet are now friends. George George was the biggest tug in the fleet, and he knew it. George was commonly seen as the leader, and he became quite pompous and proud. This caused Hercules to become his rival. When taking a tow of coal schooners out to sea, he collided with Big Al, and as a result, grounded on a reef. Hercules reluctantly pulled him off. George is based off of the twin stacked tugboat Lackawana, owned by the railroad of the same name. Captain Captain is a switcher, and Ten Cent's bitter rival. The two actually fought a few times, but were broken up by Warrior, who didn't like fighting. The two were still rivals after that, but they teamed up to catch Big Al when he was on the loose. However, Big Al rammed him, causing him to sink. He was then rescued in the nick of time by Ten Cents, who then became friends with him. After that, he left to work as a mill tug up river. Captain is based off of the R. C. Davins, a small harbor tugboat built in Athens, New York. General General is an old paddle tug, who competed with O.J on coal towing. He is well respected by the others. Eventually, his engine broke down while trying to find Big Al, and he was towed to Lucky's Yard by Whitney. He was then sold to the Star Tugs, who used him up river, like Captain. General is based off the Favorite, a paddlewheel mill tug on Puget Sound. Cadet Cadet is a small canal tug, who was a rival of Sunshine. The two often bickered, and it was up to General to break it up. He eventually was bought by the mills, and works Up River with Captain. Cadet is based off the Waterford, an Erie Canal tugboat which is preserved now. Mighty Mighty is one of the strongest members of the fleet. He works on coal towing, as well as railway barge towing. He was the rival of Big Mac and Warrior, who often were needed to be teamed up to tow the loads he hauled. Eventually, he was bribed to tow Bruce out of Port, which mistakenly branded him as a criminal. This caused the coast guard to step into the rivalry, igniting it into full-blown war. He was proven innocent, and was used to tow Bruce back to the coast guard, because he was so strong. Mighty is based off the E. Luckenbach, a sea going tugboat owned by the Luckenbach Line. Mike Mike is a railway tug, and the rival of Top Hat. He is the exact opposite of his personality, and is twice as strong. He left port after the incident was over, but he returned later to help the remaining Gold Band Tugs. Mike is based off the New York Central #32, a railway tugboat. Harvey Harvey was a fairly large tug who was built for the Gold Band Fleet, but escaped with news about the bribery of the Gold Band Fleet by the Z-Stacks. He was found by the Star Tugs, and helped find information on their plan for the Coast Guard. Harvey is based off the Wallace B. Flint, a large tugboat built in Delaware. Johnny ﻿Johnny is a Self-Proppelled Coastal barge who was built for the Sodor Seas Fleet in 1932,but was sold to the Gold Band Fleet after another barge named Gullmann replaced him.He didnt like the Rivalry against the Star Fleet,and went to work for the Stars.After the crisis was resolved though,he went to work for the Gold Band Fleet again.He is good friends with Harvey. Johnny is based on the Dignity,seen in the 1st Illustration of Percy and Harold, from the Railway Series book Percy the Small Engine.Coincedentally,He knows Dignity,as They were in the same fleet. Bill Shoepack Main Article:Bill Shoepack.﻿ Bobby Bobby is a Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigate who often gets his head hit by a railroad overpass. Bobby is based on USS Halyburton (FFG-40). ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Organisation Category:Characters Category:Switcher Category:Railway TUG Category:Fleets